Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun
by brittanaislovesantittanyislife
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a choreographer for famous singer Santana Lopez and after years of working together they develop feelings for each other. Will they be able to keep the relationship a secret from Santana's high school friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Brittany!" Santana yelled. She had chosen Brittany as her partner for the three-legged race that was about to take place. The crew, consisting of Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt were at Mercedes's house for a girls and Kurt slumber party. Everyone in the group was friends from the William McKinley High School glee club except for Brittany. Santana had invited Brittany, her co-worker, to the sleepover so that her friends could meet her. Santana was a famous singer and Brittany was her choreographer with whom Santana secretly had feelings for.  
"Surprise surprise," mumbled Quinn. Santana shot her a deadly glare. "Whatever, I choose Rachel." she said.  
"Wanky," Santana smirked. It was Quinn's turn to shoot a glare right back.  
"I obviously choose Mercedes!" Kurt chided trying to ease the obvious tension between best friends Quinn and Santana. "Our team name is Kurtcedes!" He squealed with excitement.  
"Oh! Hell-to-the-no! Why cant Miss Mercedes Jones' name be first?" Mercedes asked with lots of sass.  
"Well, what can it be with Mercedes first? Murt? Mercurt?" Kurt responded obviously hating the names he suggested.  
"Eh- " Mercedes started wagging her finger. Seconds later they both burst out laughing.  
"What do you want to be Britt?" Santana asked turning to Brittany after rolling her eyes.  
"Um-" Brittany stated thinking hard.  
"How about Brittana!" Rachel squealed excitedly.  
"Yeah, let's do that!" Brittany squealed equally as excited as Rachel.  
Santana scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. "Hell no. I vowed to never take a suggestion from the midget," Santana said bluntly. Brittany immediately stuck out her bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes knowing that Santana couldn't say to that face.  
Santana hesitated to say something then eventually gave in. "Fine, we'll go with Brittana," she said angrily, "But that's the last time I take a suggestion from Berry." Brittany jumped up and hugged Santana, she couldn't help but smile as she hugged Brittany back.  
"So, Satan has a soft side and she's whipped, that's interesting." Kurt said with a smirk, his gaydar beeping like crazy. His comment received light chuckles from everyone in the room. Santana's smile dissipated and she glared at Kurt.  
"I can't be whipped if Brittany's not and never will be my girlfriend Lady Lips. I'm not gay," she sneered. Brittany's smile faltered, but she hid the hurt as best as she could. Quinn and Santana were the only ones to sense the hurt in her eyes, and Santana instantly regretted what she said.


	2. Chapter 2

During the games, Santana realized that Brittany seemed bummed out and out of it. She knew it was because of what she had said earlier. After the competition, and a horrible loss, Santana nudged Brittany to get her attention and subtly tilted her head towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get some more snacks so that we can watch a movie. Britt, wanna help me bring them out?"  
"No thanks, Rachel can help you. Right Rachel?" Brittany looks at Santana all smug and satisfied at the same time. Rachel smiles at Brittany and starts to head for the kitchen. Quinn shoots Kurt a look and raises her eyebrows, he returns the gesture by shrugging his shoulders.  
"Never mind, I'll do it myself." Santana says dejectedly. She gives Rachel a glare as if telling her to 'sit down' then gives Brittany a puppy dog look, and it pains Brittany to see her sad face. Brittany, unable to resist ends up going to help Santana.

As they were gathering snacks in an awkward silence, Brittany spoke. She faced Santana, crossed her arms, and asked, "Were you telling the truth?"  
Santana placed her hands on the edge of the counter, sighed, then looked up. "I don't know," she breathed out and looked away.  
Brittany gave her a confused look and them smirked. "You're lying and you were lying," she said blatantly. Santana turned her head and faces Brittany looking sad and confused.  
"About which part?" Santana asked.  
"All of it," Brittany sighs. "I know that you are a lesbian, and I don't judge you for it. In fact, I celebrate it because its who you are. You were also lying about never dating me, because you will come around eventually because of my sapphic charm. I think I love you Santana. And I think you love me too." Brittany closes her eyes and rested her hands on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and peeked at Santana. She immediately winced when she saw Santana's face. Santana looked mad, really mad. "Don't be mad at me San, please don't," she whimpers.  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for having all of these feelings that I can't act upon because I am afraid of what people will say and do to me Britt," she cries. Tears started streaming down her face.  
"Oh, San." Brittany sighs and takes a step towards Santana. She wraps her arms around Santana, pulls her close and starts whispering encouraging thoughts in her ear. Santana pulls away, looks at Brittany, cups Brittany's face in her hands and leans in for a passionate kiss. Brittany is shocked at first, but she kisses back even more passionately.

* * *

 **A.N.~**

Hey guys thanks for reading my fic! Sorry for the wait and that this chapter is short.

Please write reviews!

-BrittanaisloveSantittanyislife


	3. Chapter 3

Santana pulls back and shakes her head. "No," she says, "I can't." She walks over to the sink and splashes water on her face.

"GUYS! Are you okay in there?" Kurt shrills.

"Fine!" Santana screams back, "On our way out." She looks at Brittany's awestruck face and her face automatically falls. She grabs a bags of chips and popcorn and walks over to Brittany. She leans in to kiss her but automatically pulls back and shakes her head. _I'm so sorry_ she mouths and walks through the doors and into the living room to find everyone seated comfortably watching the door. "What the hell are you looking at?" Santana sneers.

"Well Satan's back," Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear. Rachel and Quinn were cuddled together on the couch with Quinn's arm draped over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel squeezes Quinn's arm as if telling her to stop. Santana puts the chips on the coffee table and slowly turns her head towards Quinn.

"Please Q, if you have something to say, say it to my fucking face!" Santana seethes.

Quinn starts to get up but Rachel holds her back. "Please Q, don't do something you'll regret," Rachel whispers. Quinn's face softens for a moment.  
"Don't worry about me Rach, I know how to handle Santana better than anyone else," Quinn says and gives Rachel a kiss on her temple before standing up.

"Do you now? Because I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass," Santana starts. Quinn grabs her arm and brings her to the bathroom. "Q, let go of my arm. I swear I will cut you! You're crazy bitch!" Those were the last words Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany heard from Santana before the door slammed shut. Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes looked at each other in awe.

* * *

Brittany heard everything from the kitchen and stood there silently wiping her tear filled eyes. She stood with her back facing the door when it opened. "Britt? Are you okay?" she heard Kurt say. She quickly wipes her eyes a final time, plasters a fake smile on her face, and turns around to face Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lies. "I was just getting water and then I heard fighting and decided it was best to not go out yet."

"Makes sense," Kurt nods. "When Quinn and Santana start fighting the best thing to do is stay away from the battlefield." Britt laughs and nods along with Kurt. "Hey, how bout you come out and join us now that the area is clear?" Brittany smiles completely this time and nods. Kurt and her walk out to where the others are sitting quietly trying to hear Quinn and Santana. Brittany knows that the fight is none of her business and is probably about her, so she tries to start a conversation. Nothing works, because everyone is so engrossed in the silent war going on from the bathroom, until she asks Kurt about his love life. He then goes on and on and on about his new super hot friend named Blaine Anderson.

* * *

"Quinn what the fuck is your problem tonight?" Santana whispers through her teeth.

"What the fuck is my problem?" Quinn challenges, "My problem is you Santana!" Santana looks offended and scoffs.

"Why would I be your problem Quinn? What is you reasoning behind that?" Santana whispers menacingly.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Quinn whisper shouts. "Maybe you're blind or something, but everyone in the room can see the pain plastered on that girls face whenever you say something stupid San! I worry about you all the time Santana! I worry about her too."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do Q? You think I am purposely hurting her? Do you think I want to hurt her? I've never been in love before Q and I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Santana rants. "And i can't, you know," she lowers her voice even more, " _come out_ ," her voice returns to normal volume, "because of all the shit my life has become. My fans will hate me, the paps will hate me, my PR will hate me. There is so much resting on me and one small wrong turn can ruin everything for me. I have no life without my career Quinn," she whispers.

Quinn walks over to Santana and wraps her arms around her. Santana puts her head on Quinn's shoulder and hugs her back. "I kissed her Q, and then I said I couldn't do it," Santana whimpers, "You should have seen her face. She was so hurt, I-I cant do that to her again."

"What happens next is your decision San, you can, you know, come out officially, or you can deal with your feelings and not do anything about it," Quinn says. "But look at it this way, look at me and Rach. We are both happy and we don't care what people think. I love her and she loves me and that's what matters." Santana nods and they let go.

"I love her Q, I really do," Santana says softly. Quinn is taken aback because Santana's never confessed anything this deep to her after high school when she revealed to Quinn that she was a lesbian. Hiding her shock, Quinn hugs her back tighter and whispers, "I know you do."

* * *

Everybody's head automatically turns towards Quinn and Santana when they walked back into the living room. Kurt immediately stopped his high school show choir rant and Rachel was immediately up and out of her seat for a trauma check on Quinn and Santana awkwardly moved away from them. Brittany stood up and walked towards Santana slowly. "I'm so sorry," Santana whispers.

"I know," Brittany replies, "I'll wait until you're ready Santana. I will."

"The thing is... I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Santana replies honestly looking away because she couldn't bring herself to look in Brittany's recently dulled blue eyes. Brittany fills the space between them by wrapping her long arms around Santana.

"I promise that I'll wait. I love you." Santana buries her face into Brittany's vanilla and cinnamon smelling hair and nods into her shoulder. She peeks open an eye and tries to catch Quinn's eye. When she does, Quinn winks at her. Santana smiles and closes her eyes to breathe in Brittany's scent hoping that it will forever be etched into her brain wondering how she found someone so amazing.


End file.
